FNaF: Insanity
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [SPRING BONNIE X PURPLE GUY] [FREDBEAR X SPRING BONNIE] [FEMALE!SPRING BONNIE] This story was inspired by Atlas White's work on Deviantart. Purple Guy, a.k.a Jacob Aubergine, is in love with Spring Bonnie since he started working at Freddy's. But isn't that wrong, to love an animatronic ? Isn't that insane ? Yes it is, and they will soon become as insane as their... weird love is.


_**-Insanity-**_

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT**

* * *

 _ **My dearest Spring… My great friend… I know exactly how to love you. No one else does… And in the end… It will be just you and me…**_

Spring Bonnie took a look at Fredbear by her side, seemingly lost in his mind, without saying anything. She was in her own mind, remembering Jacob's words and slightly shaking. No, she didn't trust him. Goldie was the only one who loved her, she knew it. Nobody else understood her, even her creators. They were too dumb to see how their dear Jacob Aubergine behaved toward her.

The man was in love. Or maybe he wasn't. She couldn't tell. He was just weird. On the one hand, he said that nobody could love her as he did, but on the other hand, he called her 'friend'. Was it really love then ? She truly doubted it.

Suddenly, she felt arms hugging her from behind and Fredbear's head resting on her shoulder. She smiled and turned her head to look at him, grabbing his hand. "You want a hug, don't you ? Knew you would." She said when he hugged her tightly, kissing his cheek.

She loved him so much. Nobody would ever love him much in his life. He was her salvation. He was her way to escape Purple Guy's madness. He was her everything. Her sunshine. She couldn't live without him. "There." She whispered in his ear, taking his hat off his head and putting it on her own head. "Look. How do I look ?"

The bear smiled happily and kissed her passionately. She giggled once they were separated, understanding what he meant. "I'm always beautiful darling."

Fredbear just nodded before glancing at Purple Guy who was just passing them. But the man was smiling widely. Too widely. He had an idea. Spring knew it wasn't going to be a good day. Somehow, his presence for less than a second ruined the moment Spring and Fredbear shared. Goldie just didn't want to smile anymore. "Goldie…" She whispered, turning to him and hugging him. "You're the one I love. Not him. Stop looking at me like that."

In fact, the bear was acting in a too f*cking protective way toward her. She didn't like that. At all. "Would you please stop that ?" She nearly shouted at him, crossing her arms against her chest. "Can choose by myself, am not an object." She muttered, slowly walking away from the golden bear.

This one stared at her and gave her a broken expression which meant that he was sorry. She knew him by heart. She understood almost everything he said. Well, there was that time… She didn't get it. When he had lost his hat… She was quite exhausted that day, though. Maybe it explained why she didn't understand that simple one.

Spring Bonnie smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Forgive you, honey." She said, smiling even wider but her smile disappeared when she saw Mark, the manager of the pizzeria, coming toward her.

"We need to check if everything works correctly. It's too dangerous. Those animatronics with spring-lock mechanisms are a threat." The tall man said to Jacob, who was following him without looking at Spring.

He didn't want to be appealed by her right now. Not in front of his boss. It wouldn't seem serious at all. "Okay, got it. I'm gonna check her first though."

"Jacob-"

"Boss, just let me do my job already !" Jacob cried out, approaching Spring Bonnie who was shaking with fear. He touched her face with a wide smile on his lips, the golden bunny startling and stepping back as if she was burnt by the touch of his palm. That made his smile widening.

Mark sighed and went back to his office, leaving the two animatronics with Jacob Aubergine. This one just hugged Spring Bonnie, kissing her on the forehead. "Don't worry, dearest friend. I'll take care of you."

"Do not… touch me…" She whimpered in a frightened way, trying to push him away from her but she just wasn't strong enough.

The man in purple took her by the arm and pulled her along with him, leading her to the Back Room where he checked that everything worked for exactly zero second. He was just staring at her, lost in his mind. "Maybe I could say you're not safe. Then they'll bring you away from Fredbear, but not away from me."

"If-"

"You cannot escape me. Got it ? I will forever be with you." Jacob cut her off, smiling to her and forcing her to sit on the table right behind her. He pushed her against the table, holding her lying on it by her arms, and he forced her to kiss him. "You see ? I'm the only one who knows how to love you the right way."

"Ja-Jacob, it hurts !" She shouted at him, trying to get away from him but he was just too strong. She started to cry, knowing there was no escape left. She hadn't got any chance of going away. She couldn't call Goldie or Mark, they wouldn't hear her. "Jacob… please… if you love me, let me go…"

"But don't you understand… ?" He asked almost rhetoretically, smiling to her and kissing her again before sitting by her side. "I'm doing that because I love you."

Spring groaned. "Then you don't know how to love, Jacob."

"I don't know how to love, darling, I know how to _love you_. That's not the same." The man with his purple outfit replied, smiling victoriously to her.

"But… Love is sweet, Love is protection, Love is… Rainbow-y." She said back, looking at him with puppy eyes.

The human just smirked. "Then you didn't understand a damn thing about Love. Love is pain, Love is tears." He explained, looking at her right in the eyes. "We're not in a fairy tale. Life's no fairy tale."

The animatronic bunny didn't say anything, just staring at him in shock as he was reducing the distance between them, almost kissing her.

But then, he slapped her violently. She shouted in pain and defended herself, pushing him away and trying to open the door. This one was closed. "Let me get outta here ! Jacob ! N-No ! Don't !" She screamed but it was too late, he was already beating her up. She just bursted into tears and closed her eyes, waiting for the man to stop.

He was smiling like an insane man, still beating her up, and she noticed tears in his eyes. "I love you…" He murmured, kneeling before the golden bunny and forcing her to look at him. He smiled even more. "You see ? I share your pain…"

"You're sick…" She said almost fanatically, not moving anymore and just staring blankly at her hands, just beside Jacob's. "You're insane…"

"Maybe but we are together in this madness…" The man replied, hugging her tightly and crying on her shoulder.

He felt her pain ! He felt it as if it was his', if not even more ! He loved her, it was for sure. Yeah, he was the one who initiated her suffering but he was quite happy about it. Now they were together. They shared something deep and strong. Nobody will ever separate them. It was too late.

Fredbear wouldn't be able to do anything about it. How ironic. She treated him as her salvation. But he was nothing. Just pretend. Her pretend love. His _pretend friend._ There was nothing he could do to stop him. To stop them.

He wouldn't hurt Spring, and that was all that would help her after he was done with her tonight. Pain.

She was gonna get used to it, Jacob didn't doubt it at any time.

"Ja-Jacob… please… tell me you love me again… so I am sure…" She demanded after one hour of torture, trying to look at him in the eyes but he was just avoiding her glance. "Please Jacob…"

He smiled softly and kissed her on the lips, stroking her cheek lovingly. "The pain will stop, don't worry…"

"D-Do you J-Jacob… ?" She dared to ask right after, cuddling up to him and hoping that the pain would stop at some time.

The man in purple smiled and closed his eyes, embracing her and kissing her forehead. "I do, Spring. I love you… so damn much…"

She seemed pleased and took a nap against his chest, her two ears lowering and raising in rhythm with her breathing. He just looked at her for a while before carrying her to the table, where he put her down and slept over her, bringing with him a cover and using it to cover them both. He took her in his arms and closed his eyes, smelling her scent and slowly driffting onto sleep.

Spring woke up in the middle of the night, trying to stand up but she seemed to be stuck, something heavy preventing her to do so. She groaned and tried to stand up nonetheless, but she stopped when she saw who was over her. "Ja-Jacob !?"

The man woke up instantly. "Spring ? Why did you shout ?"

"What are we… did we… No !" She reacted in shock, pushing him away and make him fall off the table before standing up, running toward the door and opening it quickly. She passed her hand through her hair and looked at Jacob who was slowly approaching her. "What are you-"

"Shh." He whispered, taking her head between his hands and kissing her on the forehead again, helping her with her hair without stopping smiling. "There, let me help you."

"Jacob… Don't… I'll do it myself-"

"I wanna take care of it, understood !?" He cried out, shaking her by the shoulders and slightly frowning in a furious way. "Did you understand !?"

 _I must obey. I can't do otherwise. He would beat me up._

She just stared at him, frightened, and she lowered her ears with fear. "O-okay…"

"Thanks darling." Jacob said, smiling widely and slowly taking care of her hair. He stroke her cheek when he was done, kissing her. "Have a nice day. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay…" She whispered, pushing him away and running away as fast as she could.

Spring made her way toward the stage, quietly stepping toward Fredbear and jumping at him, hugging him tightly. The golden bear smiled and tried to turn around, but the bunny gasped. "No no, don't look at me ! It's better this way, isn't it !?"

The bear raised an eyebrow and turned around nonetheless. He dropped his jaw when he saw his girlfriend, all beaten up, and her eyes red with tears. He put his hands on her shoulders, his look asking if she was alright. "I'm okay… I promise you, I just fell in the stairs…" She lied, stroking his cheek and attempting to kiss him.

But she just couldn't.

 _ **Come on Spring, what the heck is wrong with you ? Why can't you kiss him ? You love him right ?**_

She shook her head and pushed the bear away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Know what ? Will just… go to the Guard's room." She said in a frightened way before running as far away as possible, isolating in the Restrooms and crying.

 _ **Why couldn't you kiss him ? Why are you so weak, dearest friend ?**_

She raised her head, trying to think correctly. She loved Goldie, she knew it. He was there since the beginning. It couldn't be otherwise. How could it be ? But maybe… maybe she was scared of contact, because of… what Jacob did to her…

She tried not to think about it, though. "Spring ? Hey, I spoke with Jacob Aubergine… He said you weren't safe for employees." Mark's voice said in the cellphone by her side, seemingly sad. "I know you can hear me… I'm sorry, but I will be forced to… throw you away."

"Where ? Tell me it's somewhere far from here." She begged, dashing her tears while looking at the phone on the ground. "Don't want him to find me…"

" _ **Him**_? Who's _**him**_ ?"

"Can't say…" Spring answered, standing up and slowly going away from the cellphone.

Mark just said "You won't be that far, I'm sorry…" before putting an end to the call.

Spring Bonnie felt tears running down her cheeks as the idea of being found by Jacob at some point was coming to her mind. No, she couldn't let that happen. She needed to escape.

Fredbear soon joined her and looked at her with puppy eyes. He was sad for her, so maybe he heard the news. Maybe he knew what was going to happen to her. That was a possibility. "Hey Goldie…" She greeted him, looking at him in the eyes. "Heard about what will happen to me, right ?"

The bear nodded sadly.

She sighed and waved her hand. "Do not worry. Gonna be okay. Must be."

Fredbear lowered his ears and approached her, grabbing her hand and embracing her. Even if she was shaking in fear, she didn't defend herself. She just closed her eyes, murmurlng _**his**_ name. She needed to escape.

She was going insane. She couldn't fall in love with _**him**_ , right ? It couldn't be a thing. How could it be ? He beat her up last night and she was… reaching for him to help her ? Was she that naive ?

"Release me… You had your hug, give me peace…" She demanded, pushing him quite brutally away and stepping back. As if she was hurt by what he did to her.

That's when he understood that something was really wrong with his Spring Bonnie. She wasn't herself. She didn't smile, laugh or anything since the beginning of the day. It wasn't usual.

It wasn't normal.

Spring Bonnie was always happy usually, smiling, interacting with the kids, telling jokes… She wasn't like… _that._ A sad and lonely girl who feared being touched. She always wanted hugs…

The thing she liked the most was when Fredbear touched her ears. She loved that more than anything. She even told him, like one week ago, that it was the most romantic thing she had ever experienced. Now, to check if she was really different… there was only one thing to do.

He approached her, not letting her enough time to get away, and he touched her right ear. She let out a scream of fear before slapping his hand… violently. When she understood what she did, she gasped in horror. "Am sorry Goldie ! Didn't mean to hurt you ! You okay ?"

The bear nodded and kissed her cheek. She blushed. Fredbear found that cute but didn't open his mouth. He was just enjoying the sensation of the moment. Her and him, cuddling up together, slowly beginning to kiss. Spring smiled warmly and sat on his knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. But Fredbear didn't react this time.

"Sorry to annoy you, love birds, but I would like to bring Spring Bonnie somewhere." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned around and gasped when she saw Mark Frames and Jacob, the two of them standing in front of them and Jacob smiling to Spring Bonnie victoriously. "It's my time now, _darling_." He murmured before laughing cruelly.

She lowered her ears and made puppy eyes to Fredbear, begging for help. "Don't let him take me away… or I'll never come back…" She begged him, grabbing his hand and shaking it fearfully. "Love you… Don't wanna follow him…"

The bear frowned and took her in his arms, protecting her from the two humans. Mark sighed in a very exhausted and annoyed way. "Fredbear, please, you must understand… She is dangerous."

"Maybe you should… I don't know… Give her a break ? She loves Goldie, give her some time before separating them." Jacob suggested to his boss, staring at the couple jealously nonetheless and Spring shaking while glancing at him from head to feet.

Mark seemed to think about it for a while. "You're right, they need time."

"Yeah. Just until she… forgets about him." The man in purple said back, smiling in a threatening way to Fredbear. "It will be sooner than you think."

Mark smiled. "Great. I'll just leave then, I have a lot of work to do."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like always. I'll take care of these two, is that okay for ya ?" He asked, staring at his manager without any expression.

"Yeah, do as you wish as soon as they don't get hurt." The manager responded before leaving him, going to his office and closing the door behind him.

Jacob stared at Fredbear dangerously and approached him, Spring remaining in her boyfriend's arms but not knowing what to do. "Release her. right. now, Fredbear. She's **mine**." The man in purple said in a threatening voice.

Fredbear gritted his teeth and stared back at his enemy, hugging his bunny more tightly.

"You don't wanna obey ? Alright, come and fight for her. The one who wins… wins the prize." Jacob suggested, looking at Spring very carefully. "And the one who looses… dies."

"NO ! Goldie, don't do that ! It's useless, I don't love him !" She cried out, holding Fredbear by the arm and not releasing him.

That made nothing more than upsetting Fredbear. He was enraged. The only thing he wanted was to kick this b*stard's b*tt. He clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes, stroking Spring Bonnie's head and slowly walking toward the engineer. "Goldie, stay here ! Please ! Please don't do it !"

"Are you about to cry, _dearest friend_? How cute. You love him that much ?"

"Don't hurt him, Jacob !" She shouted at him, her eyes filling with tears and her fists clenching. "Or else I'll kill you !"

The Purple Guy bursted out laughing and shook his head without stopping smiling. "How brave, _darling_. Ready to die for this assh*le. He doesn't deserve you. You don't need him. Why would you ?"

"I love him…"

"Why would you love him when you have me ?" He asked her, attempting to approach her but Fredbear wasn't going to let that happen. "I'm the one who knows how to love you."

Spring lowered her head before raising it again, determination visible in her green eyes. "Shut up now ! You wanna know what I think about this !? You're SICK, JACOB ! YOU'RE A SICK F*CK !"

The human blinked, surprised, and didn't reply anything. She went on: "How do you dare say you love me !? How dare you !? You gave Love a bad name by doing so !"

He raised his eyebrows and laughed nervously. "What ? Hell, Spring, what do you think Love is ? I told you, didn't I !? Love is pain-"

"But it's wrong !" She cried out, cutting him off. She was very upset. Purple Guy had never seen her like that. "You're mad, and what you say is madness ! I don't wanna be your girlfriend ! I just wanna be away from you, as far away as possible !"

" _You Can't Escape Me_ , Spring ! You f*cking Can't !" He shouted at her, making his way toward her and grabbing her arm, squeezing it too strongly. She hissed in pain. "I won't let that happen, even if I need to kill you !"

Fredbear came to him and pulled him away from the golden bunny, punching him in the face furiously. Purple Guy screamed in pain and glanced furiously at his worse enemy, swiping him in return and pulling him against the wall behind them. Fredbear hissed and pushed him away, facing the human without fearing anything.

He had never feared Death. It was not going to start today.

As for Purple Guy, he was shaking in fear but he tried to stay strong. He needed to win. He couldn't let a bear kill him, it would be a shame for him. Being killed by a big teddy bear, just like the ones he carried when he was a child. He couldn't allow that. Jacob, convinced, clenched his fists and his facial expression hardened. He gritted his teeth and approached the golden bear animatronic, ready to dismantle him.

Spring gasped and ran toward Fredbear, but this one just pushed her aside, keeping looking at the engineer while frowning. "Fredbear, don't do it !" She cried out, grabbing his arm and holding him back. "Don't ! He will kill you without hesitating !"

Jacob smiled when Fredbear glanced at her, running toward him and grabbing the axe beside the bear, hitting his neck with it. The golden bear gasped and fell unliving to the ground. Jacob laughed hysterically and grabbed Spring Bonnie's arm, smiling widely. "Here we are, _darling_! You now _belong to_ _ **me**_." He said to her, pulling her against him and kissing her on the lips.

She didn't even react. She just stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. She wasn't even astonished. To be honest, she... did what she did for this. She tried to distract Goldie, so he would look at her, and then... Purple Guy could kill him quickly. No more suffering. The big bear wasn't responsible and he had suffered for too long, with or without knowing everything about what happened with Jacob the previous night.

It was her only regret. She didn't tell him the truth about... her situation. Not her feelings. She was in love with Goldie, from the beginning to the end. It would never change, even if she tried to love someone else.

"Are you happy now ?" Jacob asked her, looking at her curiously. "I saw what you did there. You wanted him to die."

"Wrong ! I didn't want him to _suffer_ , that's not the same. Our relationship... or whatever it is that we share since yesterday... could have hurt his feelings." She corrected, turning her head and looking away from the man in front of her. "I didn't want to discover it and... worry."

That made the man smile. "How cute, _darling_! You wanted to protect him."

"I did, is there a problem with that ?" She replied meanly, seemingly annoyed by his reaction. "Don't you wanna protect the one you love ?"

"Right, you made a point there." He answered, smiling softly and kissing her another time. She cringed, putting her hands on his chest and trying to keep him away from her. "What's the matter ?"

She sighed. "I don't like that when we... kiss. In fact, I hate it."

"Do you wish to be beaten up ?" He asked in return, looking at her furiously.

But the smile she gave him made him relax a bit. Yes, it was a game for her. She wished to be beaten up, somehow, even if it seemed weird. She just... needed pain. It was her salvation. Pain. "How did you guess ?"

He returned her the smile and leaded her to the Back Room, where she sat on the table, inhaling deeply. The man in purple locked the door behind them and he took a step forward, the bunny locking eyes with him and waiting for him to come. He slowly came toward her and he sat on her knees, facing her. "You sure ?" He asked one last time.

She nodded.

He shrugged and gave her a slap on her face. She hissed in pain, surprised nonetheless, and smiled victoriously. That was what she was waiting for. Being beaten up by Jacob. "Again." She demanded, almost begging him.

He didn't reply and slapped her again, for like two hours long before stopping, kissing her passionately and bestriding on her. She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come again. But it never came.

Jacob was smiling warmly, lying over her, and he kissed her on the lips in a loving way. "I love you..." He murmured into her ear, his head resting on her shoulder and the man slowly breathing against her neck.

She blinked, surprised, but smiled, embracing him and closing her eyes again, inhaling and exhaling in his black curly hair. She grabbed his hand and fell asleep. When she did, Purple Guy just looked at her, smiling, tenderized, and he walked away for a while, bringing with him a weapon.

A knife.

He approached her and sat by her side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. He loved her. But loving a robot was freaking wrong, wasn't it ? What was he going to do, now that she was his' ? What would happen if Mark understood everything ?

What if everyone knew about their relationship, the killing of Goldie by his own hands and all ? He would be fired, wouldn't he ? And then, if he was, what would happen to Spring Bonnie ? She would be all alone, right ? Saddened, maybe even suicidal. He needed to put a stop to this madness.

His grip on the weapon tightened as he thrusted the blade into his stomach without even hissing in pain. He couldn't feel pain anymore after what Life had brought to him in the past. He couldn't feel anything.

Until he met her. The golden bunny. It was love at first sight. But only for him, because she was Fredbear's girlfriend and she was about to become the 'mother' of some new animatronic called Plushtrap. Jacob became awfully jealous when he heard about that. He wanted to have Spring. For that he needed to erase the golden bear.

He wanted to hurt him. Then, one day, he wanted to kill him. That's what he did. Finally, after all this time waiting for the bear's death, he had had what he desired since the beginning. But why wasn't he happy about it ? Wasn't it enough ? Why did he want more ?

Jacob spitted blood and moaned painfully, squeezing Spring Bonnie's hand and never letting go of it. Then, he thought about what he needed to do next. He glanced at the little knife and at Spring alternatively. Determined, he turned her over, looking at her neck attentively before cutting the principal wires. It was easy for him to say which ones were necessary for the animatronics to function as he was the one who created them both. His eyes filled with tears when he cut them off, knowing that his Spring wouldn't wake up anymore.

But somehow he felt relieved. They were dead. Both of them. It was for the best, wasn't it ? They were going to be reunited in Death. Forever together. Nobody would ever judge them.

Purple Guy smiled dreamily, hugging the one he loved. "I love you..." He whispered in her ear, as if she could still hear him, before bleeding out. His corpse remained here until Mark and the other employees found it, shocked and questioning at the same time while glancing at Spring Bonnie and Jacob's holding hands.

 ** _I told ya, see ? We are together now, dearest friend. We will be together until the end. Even Death didn't separate us. We will love each other forever, for eternity. Even if we're going insane , I would like you to know that..._**

 ** _You're my most beautiful and worse insanity at the same time._**

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

 ** _Hi everyone ! How are you all doing ? Hope you're okay ! This is... a fanfiction about Spring Bonnie and Purple Guy being a pair, and I assume ! I really like them together :)_**

 ** _Hope you liked this One-shot guys, don't forget to comment !_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Circle of J._**


End file.
